


[podfic] It is the star to every wandering bark

by reena_jenkins



Category: Slings & Arrows, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Backstage, Gen, Haunting, Multi, Nonsense, Notfic, Out of the Auditary 2020, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Leia got arrested for chaining herself to a theater. Somehow, this leads to her being the new artistic director of the theater. She preferred the jail cell.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Out Of The Auditary 2020





	[podfic] It is the star to every wandering bark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It is the star to every wandering bark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288071) by [ifeelbetter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelbetter/pseuds/ifeelbetter), [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Fusion, Haunting, notfic, Nonsense, Backstage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting ****, Out of the Auditary 2020

 **Length:** 00:08:37

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_It%20is%20the%20star%20to%20every%20wandering%20bark_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
